A New Chapter
by kangaroo-026
Summary: After Amy and Cream graduate from high school, their life continues. The latest chapter of their life unfolds as they start college, which is a whole new world in of itself. Can they adjust to this new environment? Who will be their friend and who will be their enemy? And most importantly, will they still be the same by the end of if all? (Cover by speedofsoundsketches on Tumblr)
1. The Start of a New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Sonic and friends don't belong to me; they belong to Sega. If they belonged to me, everyone would have better character development.**

"And now, from Class 1-A, Amy Rose!" The principal's voice boomed over the open field the graduation was being held in. It was a windy day, which greatly relieved Amy. If the day got any hotter, she would've started sweating through her robes, which will definitely not do her makeup any good.

Amy quickly readjusted her red glasses before standing up amongst the row of graduates, her heartbeat nearly deafening despite the applause she was getting. She grinned at her cheering classmates as she inched her way out of the row proceded towards the stage. Pulling her graduation robes up a bit, she made her way up the stage, praying that she won't trip in her new heels. Cream insisted that they be an inch higher.

As she got on the stage, she felt the flashes of her mom's camera attack her face. She nearly winced but she kept her expression steady as she made her way to the school principal, who was holding onto her diploma. With the hand grasping her diploma held out, he beamed at her.

"Congratulations, Miss Rose."

She smiled back and muttered a quick thank you, taking the diploma and shaking her principal's hand. She saw her mother frantically waving at her from the crowd. She too was beaming, clearly very proud of her daughter.

As she was heading down the stairs, Amy felt her vision blur. She thought she was about to trip from how high her heels were. As her best friend and sister figure Cream leaped at her and squealed in joy, Amy laughed, realizing that they were both crying tears of joy. "I can't believe it. We actually survived high school," she gasped. "We survived high school, Cream."

Cream giggled, wiping her tears and punching her playfully. "High school is gonna be a cakewalk compared to college, Amy. We might as well start crying now," she remarked. She gave Amy another hug. "But I totally get you. I still don't know how I passed our final."

When she pulled back, Amy chuckled and shrugged. "Wanna blame it on pure luck?"

Cream laughed before glancing at her diploma. "Hey, I'll take it." They both giggled, then shrieked as the wind blew past their robes.

"AMY! CREAM!" Both girls turned around to see their mothers approaching them. Amy's mom was yelling frantically with tears streaming down her face. Amy knew there was no point in getting her to calm down now and just laughed. Once she reached her daughter, she immediately cupped her face. "Oh, Amy," she cooed, "my sweet little baby has finally graduated." She hugged her while the woman beside her chuckled.

"Angie, you're making a scene," Vanilla said, looking back at her daughter and patting her on the head.

"Mom!" Cream squealed. "Valedictorian, Mom! Please pinch me! Wait, no, I'll do it." Cream pulled her sleeve up and pinched her forearm. "OW! Okay, this is real," she muttered, then exclaimed, "THIS IS REAL!"

Cream bounced up and down, ecstatic at her accomplishment. Amy, who was able to pry her mom off of her, chuckled along with Vanilla. "I'm very proud of you, Cream." Vanilla kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so...so proud." Cream heard the strain in her voice and quickly hugged her. Vanilla wasted no time in hugging her daughter back.

Amy and her mom smiled sweetly at the scene. Pushing her glasses up, she sighed and whispered, "Gosh, this is more emotional than I thought it would be. I'm still processing all of this." She looked at her diploma in silent awe, then at her robes. She did it; she really has graduated.

She smiled at her mother, who finally stopped crying. Wiping her face, she snickered. "Oh, if you think this is emotional, college is gonna be-"

"Ten times more? Yep, I get it, Mom," Amy giggled before giving her mom another hug. "You've probably engraved it into my mind at this point."

"Of course!" her mom chuckled. "Plus, seeing as you look just like me, boys are no doubt going to try and tap that." She wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter and chuckled again.

"Mom!" Amy shrieked. She felt a blush starting to appear on her face. When her mom kept laughing, she couldn't help but laugh too. She really did look like her mom, except her mom didn't have her bangs and emerald eyes; Amy got those traits from her late father.

When Amy calmed down, she finally felt it dawn on her. 'College, huh?' she thought to herself. 'I'm nervous, I'm excited, I'm scared, I'm...I feel so many things.' She glanced at her mother and at the other graduates, who were also being smothered by their parents. Some were embarrassed and some were crying, just like her.

"This has been a fruitful school year for our faithful graduates. May your years be successful and joyful, and may your friends stay true. College will be a whole new part of your life that you have to go through, but I am confident that you will all soar with many colors!" the principal rejoiced, signaling the end of his speech.

Everyone took this as their cue to toss their hats into the air. Everyone yelled, throwing their hats as high as possible until they all came falling down. Cream even flew up into the air and screamed before tossing hers high up. Amy snickered and purposely aimed hers at her best friend. Cream shrieked at the incoming hat and narrowly dodged it, then halfheartedly glared at Amy before she rolled her eyes. Laughing in the air, she yelled, "In comes the downpour, guys!"

As the hats fell, some laughed as they tried not to get hit. Amy just stared skyward. 'A whole new chapter in my life...' her mind whispered.

'Whatever may lie ahead, I hope I'll be ready for it.' The wind blew past her once again.

* * *

"Amy, come on, we have to be at the campus in an hour!"

Amy groaned, begrudgingly lifting her head from her pillow. Her mom was at her door, already double-checking her bags to see if she forgot anything. "Blanket? Check. Bathroom essentials? Check. All of the clothes in your closet? Gah, must you really bring all of it?"

Amy giggled and stood up, analyzing her now empty room. The room that was once filled with posters, books, and fairy lights was now just a barren pink husk of what it once was. Amy loved her room to bits so the night before, she dumped all that she could into her bags. It was hard, especially when she had to fit in her various books, but she somehow crammed all of it in. 'Just like drilling knowledge into your brain right before an exam,' she chuckled to herself.

"Even your posters? For crying out loud, Amy, you're sharing your dorm room with someone! Hopefully, it's Cream, but what if it's not? How will they react to finding out that you brought your entire room with you?" her mother shrieked, already pulling out a book. When she looked around her daughter's room, she shrieked, "Honey, where are those light things? Oh, don't tell me you're bringing those too!"

Amy was quick in grabbing the book from her and quickly stuffed it back in. "It's going to be okay, Mom. I'll make sure that all of my stuff is strictly on my side of the room. I won't steal the whole thing; that's just rude," she explained quickly. 'Plus, if I hoard the room to myself, I'll create a horrible first impression. First impressions are everything in college,' she reminded herself.

Before she spaces out, she grabs her mom by the shoulder and smiles warmly. "I'll be fine, Mom," she assured. "I'll always have Cream with me and even if she isn't my roommate, I'll make sure to be nice. It's going to be okay."

Her mom seems to have calmed down and only nods. "I...I know, baby, I just..."

She glances around the empty room, causing her to choke up. "I'm going to miss you so much. It's going to be so weird waking up and going to your room only to remember that it's empty and that there's no one to wake up for breakfast anymore." Tears start to spill from her azure eyes, trailing down her face. Before she knows it, she's hugging her daughter. "I know I should be happy and trust me when I say that I am, but I'll be so lonely..."

Amy quickly hugged her mom back and started tearing up as well. Ever since her dad left, her mom started having abandonment issues. It's only natural that she's emotional on the day her daughter will leave her as well. "I'll miss you, Mom. No food in the cafeteria is ever going to compare to your cooking and I'm going to miss you nagging at me whenever my room is a mess," she whispered.

Her mom sniffles and chuckles at the same time, saying, "You better keep your part of the room clean, Amy. That is an order from your mother."

"I will. I promise."

They pull apart. "And make sure to call me at least once a week. Message me every other day!" she reminded. "And tell me about your schedule so that I know when to call you!"

Amy smiled, wiping her eyes and nodding. "Of course."

Her mom clapped her hands and smiled. "Tell me if you've made a friend! If you have a crush, make sure they come see me!"

"Mom!" Amy shrieked in embarrassment before laughing. "Don't you worry, I will." She scratched the back of her head, not sure if she'll actually do that.

"Okay, but really, make sure he visits. I have to tell him that if he so much as gives you a papercut, I will slit his throat," her mom threatened in a menacing voice. Amy can already imagine her sharpening her novelty kitchen knife.

Putting a palm to her face, Amy giggled, "Okay, Mom, calm down. I don't want you killing anyone."

Pretending to groan, she whined. "Oh, fine!" She crossed her arms before smirking. "But if he hurts you, give him your strongest right hook."

"And follow it up with a quick jab to the gut and an uppercut to the jaw!" Amy yelled, punching her fist into the air. The both of them chuckled, and Amy added, "I'll even add in a kick to the groin for you if he _really_ did me dirty. You love that move."

"Oh, yes, please!" her mom squealed, barely containing her smile. As they both laughed, she looked around the empty room once again. "It's going to be hard adjusting to a house without your energy, dear," she remarked sadly.

"And it's going to be hard not seeing your face everyday. Now I'll only have my alarm and my roommate to wake up to," Amy muttered. She quickly shook her head and said, "Gah! C'mon, Mom, we can't leave each other if we're going to be sad suckers about it!"

Nodding, her mom put her hands on her hips. "You're right, dear. Let's make sure you leave this house with a smile on your face." She made her way to the door and blew her daughter a kiss. "Now you go on and get ready! Vanilla and Cream'll be here to pick us up soon. I'll just pack you up some grilled cheese since there's not enough time to make you pancakes!"

As her mom walked down the stairs, Amy yelled, "That's perfect! Thank you, Mom!"

"I made sure to stuff in a new pack of tampons in your sanitary bag for you!"

" _Thank you, Mom_!"

'What am I without her, honestly?' Amy thought, chuckling before quickly stepping into the shower.

* * *

Amy stuffed her feet into a pair of red Converse after hearing a car honk. "Cream! If you yell any more, the neighbors will kill us!" she shouted from her window. She grabbed an oversized white sweater from one of her bags and put it on. She pulled out a pair of leggings from her bag and quickly put it on.

The rabbit rolled her eyes at Amy's window and yelled back, "You're the one shouting!"

Amy grinned and poked her head out of her window. "Oh, shut up!" She was about to comment on Cream's outfit, an orange short sleeved jacket with yellow shorts and boots, but decided against it.

Slinging a bag over her shoulder and carrying two in her hands, she made her way down and was greeted by the sight of Vanilla examining the open trunk with a worried look on her face. "Cream, you should've left some of this in the house! How did you manage to bring your entire room with you?" she wondered out loud, opening one of the bags to look inside.

"That's what I told Amy!" Amy's mom motioned at her daughter and laughed. "Remember when _we_ went to college, Vanilla? All we brought were the essentials."

Cream cringed and whispered to Amy, "I mean, everything in our room should count as essentials right?" Amy shrugged before stuffing her bags into the trunk. She felt the car bounce from the weight.

"Yes, and your roommate was sick of your 'buh-land style' because your part of the room was so empty," Vanilla giggled, her eyes closed as she reminisces.

Angie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, Ronny was such a prick about it! 'Angie, have some creativity!'" she said, imitating her former roommate's voice and making it an octave deeper.

Amy suddenly looked worried. "Seriously, Mom? Gee, I hope my roommate isn't like that."

Angie waved her hand at her and motioned at her bags. "Honey, with that much stuff to decorate your room with, if she calls your style buh-land, she's buh- _lind_!"

All four of them immediately started laughing. Amy was worried that their laughter would wake up their neighbors but she didn't care anymore. She wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

Cream giggled and elbowed her, looking at Amy's small house. "Better say bye to it while you're still here and while our moms are still talking," she muttered, offering her a sad smile.

Amy blinked before surveying her house. It's going to be a while before she sees it again. "Geez, I've spent my whole life in this house. It almost feels surreal that I'm moving out," she whispered. She gazed at their small rose garden, then at their mailbox, which Amy decorated with stickers when she was younger.

"The stickers we put on are fading," Cream remarked, tracing her hand over the decade-old stickers.

"Kind of like us if you think about it," Amy replied. "We're fading away from our moms' daily lives and moving on to live our own life in this strange, new world called college." She didn't expect her words to become so deep, but she couldn't prevent them from slipping out. She sighed and clenched her fists.

Cream stared at her with wide eyes and put a palm to her face. "On, _wow_ ," she gasped. "Amy, that was..." She couldn't seem to process her words, and Amy couldn't blame her. It's like the truth dropped in front of them like a bomb. "That was _deep_ , girl. I know you like to hang out in your thoughts a lot, but wow."

Amy shrugged. "It's the cold, harsh truth of reality, my friend." She place her hand on her best friend's shoulder and they both sighed deeply. They both looked at each other with solemn looks.

Clapping her hands and snapping them out of their trance, Vanilla motioned for everyone to get in the car. "Come now, everyone, we only have twenty minutes left before the campus opens. We can still make it if we continue our chatting in the car. The traffic shouldn't be too heavy."

Cream quickly hopped onto the front seat and put her seatbelt on, with Amy and her mom doing the same. Amy immediately sniffed the familiar lavender air freshener. She always went to school with Cream in this car; she'll miss it too.

"Amy and I are going to get our booklets with our class schedules and dorm info, right Mom?" Cream clarified, checking her phone for the time.

Vanilla nodded, starting the engine. "Yes. If we make it, you can get your booklets and get settled in. We should get there before it gets too crowded." Vanilla also hoped that the girls won't end up pushing through the crowd with their huge luggage.

Once they started moving, Angie handed her daughter a bundle. "Here's your breakfast, dear." She grinned at her daughter's drooling face.

Amy didn't waste another second and started tearing the tissue so that she can sniff her grilled cheese. Taking a huge bite, she chewed happily and grinned at her mother as a way of saying thanks. Cream looked back at her from her seat and mumbled, "Oh no, I think I'm hungry again."

Vanilla glanced at them from her mirror. "You didn't cook her breakfast, Angie?" she asked, suddenly worried if Amy might still be hungry by the time they arrive.

Angie just shrugged and smiled at her daughter as she wolfed down her sandwich. "As much as I wanted to wake her up earlier so I could cook her a proper breakfast, I knew she stayed up late last night packing her things, so I just let her sleep," she explained, then nudged Amy. "Aren't I such a loving mother?"

Noticing that Amy was too busy eating to respond, Vanilla smirked and said, "She really is like you in terms of appearance and personality, Angie. You both love to procrastinate."

"Hey!" Angie pouted and crossed her arms. Another ring of laughter circled around the car as it made its way down the highway.

After a few minutes, Cream and Amy can now see the massive silhouette of their university. There were five buildings, two of which were the dorms. The other two were buildings for classes, while the main building, which towered above the rest, was where some more classes and events were being held.

Amy whistled after biting the last remnants of her sandwich. "Truly looks like a dream, huh Cream?" She can already see the fence surrounding the school's track field, which was just behind the main building.

"Girl, you betcha..." Cream whisperd in awe. "I heard that they even have an oval and a basketball court!" She pointed at the court on the side of the field.

"Not to mention the indoor volleyball and tennis court!" Amy squealed, already dreaming about their PE lessons. She's already excited at the thought of running laps around the oval! "I still can't believe we got a scholarship for this place."

"Hey, it's like you said back in graduation," Cream chuckled, "pure luck all the way." They both high-fived and giggled, then went back to staring at the prestigious college.

Vanilla also eyed the building, glanced at the two girls worriedly. "Remember, ladies, this is a whole new world with a different set of rules. In college, you don't just get by on luck," she warned sternly.

Angie nodded along with her best friend. "Vanilla is right. If you don't put in some amount of work, your professors are going to eat you right up. College doesn't have time for mercy." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the college's buildings. "Not to mention the type of people you will meet there. It's like the crowd in high school, but amplified by ten."

Amy didn't hesitate and asked, "So some people are much more of an ass there?"

Cream giggled at Amy's bluntness. Vanilla was about to reprimand the both of them but Angie interrupted her. "If you put it that way, yep. Like I said, college has no time for mercy. The tiniest mistake you make can be your downfall," she warned, already cringing as the memories of her own experiences in college resurfaced.

Deciding that there was no point in scolding Amy for her language at this rate, Vanilla simply shook her head. 'The language the rude ones say nowadays are much more vulgar anyway,' she thought, entering the parking lot and parking the car into an empty slot.

The moms got out and helped their daughters with their luggage. When they asked them if they needed their help carrying all of it, Cream and Amy assured them that they got it. They all looked towards the gate, which was already bustling with fellow freshmans.

"This is it," Amy whispered, before looking back at her mom.

She looked like she was on the verge of crying again, but she held herself together for the sake of her daughter. Vanilla's face also looked like she was about to break down, but she was more calm and collected compared to Angie. "Amy, Cream," she started. "I can't guarantee you both that you won't get hurt in your time here but if you do, please don't hesitate to tell us. Vanilla and I are always here."

"We will. We'll always have you guys to count on, Mom," Amy whispered, noticing her mom's eyes becoming glossy. Her brows furrowed and whispered at herself to keep it together. They'll see each other again, just...after a while.

She looked back at Cream, who was giving Vanilla one last hug. "I'm gonna miss you and Cheese so much, Mama," she whimpered. Vanilla soothed her daughter and kissed her forehead one last time.

"We'll both be fine, Cream. Remember that we'll always be cheering you on," she reminded, feeling her daughter nod against her chest.

Angie sighed and glanced at the gate once more. "You two should get going. They're about to open it," she muttered to the both of them.

Cream pulled away and grabbed her bags, Amy doing the same. They walked ahead and looked back at their mothers, who were waving at them. "We'll miss you!" Amy shouted, grinning as the wind blew past her quills.

"And we'll do our best so our scholarships won't be in vain!" Cream shouted, giving one last wave before they both turned around.

Angie and Vanilla stared at their daughters' retreating figures, both wearing worried looks on their faces. "Will they be alright, Vanilla?" Angie whispered, finally letting her tears fall.

Vanilla could only let a sad smile grow on her face. "Let's trust them, Angie. It pains me to realize this, but they're grown women now. Let's just hope that they'll overcome their adversities and still come out the same."

* * *

"This gate is _massive_!" Amy gasped. "No wonder it's on the news whenever this school is robbed!" Just as Cream was about to reply, a stern looking hawk appeared in front of the group.

"Alright, you lot, settle down!" a gruff man yelled out to the growing crowd in front of him. "Even though I know some of you aren't going to listen, like the little pricks that you are," he groaned, "I'll say this anyway. Once we open this gate, you are to immediately go to your respective dorms and grab your booklets at the lobby. The boys' dorms are to the left, and the girls' are to the right! If I so much as _see_ any perverted students poking their noses where they don't belong, there will be hell to pay." He pointed a finger at his keen eyes to emphasize.

Amy can see some of the guys gulping, already threatened by the man's appearance. She can't help but become amused at this. Cream notices her giggling and asks, "Hey, at least no one's gonna peep in on us for sure. Did you bring your curtains?"

Amy nodded and motioned at the bag in her left hand. "Yep. I'm actually surprised that Mom didn't notice. Did Vanilla catch you?"

"Ugh, she nearly saw it when I checked to see if my blanket was still packed. I covered it up by saying that I packed a spare," she sighed in relief. "Come on, let's move! I wanna know who my roommate is!"

They both passed through the gate trudged along the path to the girl's dormitory. Amy noticed the plaza that was in the middle of the campus, with the five buildings surrounding it. The grass was vibrant, and gardeners were tending to the shrubs and flowers, trimming and watering them respectively. There were even streetlights lining up the paths; it made Amy curious on what the campus looked like at night. 'Probably beautiful and vibrant,' she thought. 'Cream and I should walk around later.'

As for the buildings, Amy thought they all looked nice and hoped that the classrooms weren't too small; her classrooms back in high school sometimes felt suffocating. As for the dormitory, she hoped that the rooms were a decent size. She also hoped that her roommate wasn't a total douche. As she and Cream chatted about how they'll explore the campus later on, Amy also glanced around to examine the people around them.

She noticed a purple cat timidly pulling her trolley along. Her trolley was huge, and so were the bags slinged over her shoulders. She seemed shy and it didn't look like she knew anyone around the campus. Amy looked closely and noticed that she too was analyzing the girls around them. Just like Amy, she was wearing a sweater, except hers was beige and she was wearing jeans and flats. Her hair was also in a meek ponytail; it added a degree of maturity to her figure.

A little bit ahead of them was a rather curvy white bat, who had some fancy suitcases with her. Despite her body, she was dressed in modest clothing; a magenta cardigan and black shirt, with a pair of designer jeens and heels. Amy felt like she was the type who could walk around confidently wearing anything. With her short hair flowing in the wind, she just had this aura of confidence around her.

A few more glances around and she noticed a chipper chipmunk conversing with her friends, who happened to be an assertive lynx and a southern-looking bunny. They were all laughing and looked like they were whispering among themselves. She thought they seemed like a friendly bunch.

She also noticed an excited lemur, who was practically skipping down the path, her long tail bobbing along as she bounced. Her sneakers scratched along the rubble and the jacket wrapped around her waist flapped as she jogged towards the building. She didn't seem to have anyone with her.

Lastly, she saw a yellow cat who was also alone, but she had this air of charisma around her. She was looking around excitedly just like the lemur, but she seemed more calm. Her appearance made her stand out; she was wearing a modest red dress and her black hair was styled cutely into pigtails.

They seemed to be the most interesting people out of all the girls. "We have a really interesting crowd here," Amy remarked, wondering which one of them could be her roommate. She failed to notice the rather vulgar and voluptuous red fox behind her, who was swearing loudly with her friend. Her friend was a pink hedgehog just like Amy, but with notable differences. Those differences being her overall attitude and demeanor; she seemed menacing and hostile. Both of their styles seemed punk and edgy and they both radiated this negative flare.

"Yup, very interesting. So interesting that I may be just a tad bit intimidated. Just a tad," Cream whispered, stepping into the cold lobby. She shivered at how strong the air conditioner was.

"Hey, I feel you too, but we gotta keep our cool," Amy reminded, stepping into the line leading up to the reception. With Cream right behind her, she asked, "So, how likely is the chance that we'll be roommates?"

Cream glanced at the amount of girls around them. "Girl, one out of _at least_ fifty, and I think that's the lowest estimate I can currently give you. I can't count everyone in this room. It'll be a miracle if I even get a friendly person as my roommate," she sighed heavily, already freaking out at the endless possibilities.

"Oh, yeah," Amy said, eyeing the red fox and pink hedgehog, "I definitely don't want to be roommates with either of those two." She cringed at what the fox was wearing. She had a similar body type to the bat she saw earlier, but at least the bat was being modest about her appearance. This fox didn't even hesitate! Crop top with a miniskirt and _fishnet stockings_ ; Amy didn't waste any time looking away.

"Ugh, the pink one just seems overall scary. She's not even hiding it!" Cream almost looked scared, frightened even. The hedgehog's green cargo pants, graphic tee, and spiked bracelets screamed 'Get out of my way.'

Amy noticed this and briefly put down her bag to pat her best friend. "Hey, you'll be fine, Cream!" she reassured, giving her a thumbs up. "If you ever become roommates with an...uncomfortable person, you can always hang out in my room!"

"And what if you don't like your roommate too, Amy? What then?" Cream retorted frantically, biting her lip.

Amy confidently adjusted her glasses, making them glint against the light. "If there are scary and undesirable people, then there are definitely cool and awesome people! C'mon, we're up next!" They both stepped forward and put their bags down.

The receptionist, a dog, eyed them for a second and typed on her computer. "You both must be...Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit, yes?" When they both nodded, she shuffled around her desk, muttering their names. When she found their booklets, she held them out. "Your class schedules for the semester are there, and your roommate's name is also there! If you make it to your room first, the keys should be inserted into the doorknob. If not, your roommate is probably already there. Have a lovely day, ladies!" she smiled sweetly at them.

When they both grabbed their booklets, Cream smiled politely and said, "Thank you! You too!" The woman waved at them from her desk and went back to her work.

They both immediately went to the side, dropping their luggage in the corner just beside the elevators. Both shaking with anticipation, they looked down on their booklets. "Moment of truth, Cream," Amy whispered. "Are you ready?"

"I'm scared as all heck, but I'm ready!" Cream shut her eyes, then reopened them. With a deep breath, she opened her booklet to its first page. "Cream the Rabbit, room 71. Roommate: Rouge the Bat," she announced. Before her disappointment could settle in, she asked Amy who she got.

Amy sighed heavily and whispered, "Here goes nothing." Once she opened to the first page, she slowly looked at the name below hers. "Amy Rose, room 76. Roommate: Blaze the Cat."

Instead of whining about why Amy couldn't be her roommate, Cream tilted her head in curiosity. "Blaze, huh? Oh, she sounds feisty!" she giggled. "Well, I always thought cats were feisty anyway."

Amy nodded and glanced at Cream's booklet. "Yep, and Rouge sounds like a pretty cool person. We won't know until we meet them though," Amy said, stuffing her booklet into one of her bags.

"Yeah, let's go up. We're not roommates, but at least we're on the same floor, right?" Cream said, sounding cheery as they got into an elevator. Amy pressed the 4th floor button, which held the rooms 51 to 75. "Oh geez, my estimate was too low apparently. A _hundred_?" Cream's eyes widened as she continued to read the manual. "At least I don't have to count, not that I would."

When the elevator opened, they both stepped out, analyzing the already crowded hall. They can hear some girls squealing as they got to be roommates with someone they knew. Amy can also see some girls inwardly either groaning or screaming as they realize their roommate is a total stranger.

"C'mon, let's put our chins up, Cream," Amy encouraged. "We'll get settled in, then we'll meet up in an hour to explore the campus. Text me what you think of your roommate, okay?"

Cream nodded, then gave her a mock salute. "Permission to run to your room if she's not cool?"

Amy chuckled and grinned. "Permission granted." Saluting each other, they made their way down the hallway.

Cream waved when she grabbed her key, then entered her room. Amy smiled and realized that her room was near the edge of the hallway. When she approached her door, she noticed that the key was gone. 'She must be here already,' she thought nervously. With her hand grasping the doorknob, she mumbles, "Alright, now or never."

Once she opens the door, she feels the cool air of the air conditioner hit her face. She sees a purple cat shriek in shock and she nearly drops her bundle of clothes. They stared at each other for a second before Blaze the Cat nervously asks, "You...must be Amy, yes?"

'It's the shy cat from earlier,' Amy thought. After kicking her bags in, she closes the door and holds her hand out to the cat, who looked even more nervous. "Yep, Amy Rose is my name! Nice to meet you, Blaze!" She smiled warmly at the cat. "Let's have a great school year together."

Blaze blinks once more before catiously grasping Amy's hand in hers. Noticing that Amy was actually really nice, a small smile appeared on her face. "Yes, let's."

As they both settled in, Amy's phone vibrated in her bag.

"AMY!" the text from Cream read. "MY ROOMMATE JUST GOT HERE! I ALREADY LOVE HER!"

That's a wrap! Tell me what you guys think if you're going to review. Every review helps!

~ kangaroo


	2. New Friends And New Foes

Thank you for the reviews and for following the story! I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I do whenever I'm writing it. If you have some constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me; I want to improve in any way that I can. Now, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I only own Sonic and friends in my dreams. They belong to our lord and savior Sega.

"The room is pretty cozy, don't you think?" Amy said, tilting her head to examine her 'home' for the next few months. There are two beds on both sides of the room, with Blaze's side being the one that's away from the window. The window is right beside Amy's bed, making it perfect for reading, especially during nighttime. Both beds have two shelves above them; Blaze's shelves already has some books on it. There is an empty study desk in between the two beds, positioned so that the light from Amy's window falls on it. The closet in front of Amy's bed was big enough that both of their clothes can fit inside and the air conditioner was positioned above it. Beside the closet was a body-sized mirror.

"I agree. The bathroom isn't too small either," Blaze remarked, pointing to the door beside the door that led to the hallway. Amy went inside and whistled. The bathroom was a pale pink color, with a cabinet beside the sink and fresh toilet paper beside the toilet. "I was afraid that the shower would be too small, but this college continues to amaze me." Blaze looked out the window and saw some people already wondering around the plaza.

Amy placed her hands on her hips and hummed. "Overall, I give it a nine out of ten! My only complaint is that the wallpaper seems bland." She tapped her finger on the wall, which was a monotone gray color. "But hey, that's nothing a few posters can't fix!

Blaze's ears perked up. "You brought posters?" she asked, eyeing one of Amy's bags.

"Yup! I brought some posters of my favorite bands, and even some fairy lights! It should give this room a good atmosphere once I put them on." She noticed Blaze's face and quickly waved her hands. "Oh, but don't worry! If you don't like them, I'll make sure they're strictly on my side," she reassured, hoping that she didn't come on too strong.

Blaze quickly became flustered and stuttered, muttering, "It's okay, really! If anything, I'm curious as to what you have. You look like you know what you're doing when it comes to interior decorating." She became more nervous and started fiddling with her fingers, her eyes dropping to look at the floor.

Amy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Yeah, I kinda have to, seeing as interior design is my course." Standing up and pulling a string of fairy lights from her bag, she glanced at Blaze. "What course are you taking, Blaze?" she asked, curiosity glinting in her emerald eyes.

Blaze's golden ones blinked. She shuffled her feet and mumbled, "Writing." She grabbed more of her clothes and neatly placed them in the closet, making sure to leave space for Amy.

"Wow, no wonder you have so many books!" Amy exclaimed, motioning towards Blaze's shelf, which was already full. There was still a whole stack at the study desk. "I'm assuming you write a lot?" she asked while standing on top of the study desk chair, attaching the fairy lights around the mirror.

Blaze paused for a bit, as if contemplating if she should tell her. "I...I only really write short stories most of the time..." she trailed off. Amy looked back at her and tilted her head as if silently urging her to go on. Blaze gulps again and muttered, "I have this Wattpad account where I publish one every now and then. I just do writing prompts most of the time, but there are times when inspiration just strikes me and it makes me write." Before she realized it, she was talking about the stories she wrote.

Amy looked on in awe as Blaze continued to speak, clearly passionate about writing. Her eyes sparkled and the timidness in her voice was replaced by that of a mature writer. Her fidgeting also stopped. "There are the very rare times where I write fanfiction but I never really publish them," Blaze explained while pulling out an art print from her bag.

"You are a very passionate writer, Blaze," Amy complimented. "I may not know you all that much—at least not yet—but you clearly know what you're doing! I'm sure you'll be a great author someday." Amy smiled at her before turning back to the mirror she was decorating. "Do you think the lights are a good touch to the mirror?"

Blaze was still shocked by Amy's compliment, but she regained herself and nodded. "Yes, I think it adds some flair to the room."

"More flare equals more atmosphere!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing more from her bag, taking off her shoes, and climbing onto her bed. "I'm going to add some to my window." She paused, then turned to Blaze. "Do you want some on your side?"

"Yes, if it's okay. They're quite...cute," Blaze remarked after she turned them on. They weren't too bright and each bulb was in a pretty pastel color; she really liked them. She glanced over at Amy and took another deep breath. "Amy..." she started. The hedgehog paused while attaching her lights, leaving her in an awkward position over the window. "Um, thank you...for your compliments. You're very kind."

Amy smiled and attached the last string of lights to the side. "Oh, you don't have to thank me, Blaze. I'm only stating the facts!" she laughed, jumping off of her bed and surveying her work. "Now, let's complete that window with a curtain," she muttered.

Blaze couldn't help but giggle. "You even brought a curtain? There are no shortages to your decorations, Amy."

Amy chuckled while going through her bag. When she found the curtain, she was back against her window. "I guess so. I do have one bag that's purely decorations after all!" She motioned to the open bag, which still had strings of lights inside it. "Why don't you try decorating your side with them? It gives your side of the room its own personal touch, you get what I'm saying?"

"Oh." Blaze slowly took the string from the bag and looked at her empty wall. "Yes, I think I understand you. Let me try." She took off her shoes, hopped onto her bed , and started sticking the strings along the sides of her shelves.

Amy squealed and nodded in approval. "Oh yeah! That's a good idea, Blaze! Makes your shelf a tad bit cuter, right?" She looked at her decoration bag and took out her posters, smoothing them out on the desk. "If you want, there are only a few strings left, so they're all yours. I'll just attach my posters onto the wall before moving onto my clothes."

"Oh. You are very generous, Amy," Blaze remarked, grabbing the rest of the strings. She looked at her bare wall and thought about what shape she should style them in. "Settling in is much less awkward with you as my roommate."

Amy simply shrugged. "Eh. We're gonna be here for quite a while so might as well make this place look snazzy, right?" She placed a poster beside the window, then another one just above the study desk. "And...in all honesty, Blaze, I was really nervous about my roommate too. I'm happy that it's you," she said gratefully, smiling at her.

Blaze giggled again, attaching the string of lights to her wall. "I'm glad we feel the same. I can rest easy knowing you are a humble and kind person." She made a line with the lights and curved it.

"Why thank you!" Amy beamed, stretching her arms into the air. "Okay, I've hung all of my posters," she muttered. There was a poster above her bed and below her shelves, two beside her window, and one to the left side of the desk. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the window. "Window looks gorgeous too!" She turned back to Blaze, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration. "What're you making there, Blaze?"

"I'm making a star," Blaze stated before stepping down from the bed. She stood beside Amy and surveyed her work. "It...doesn't quite look like one." The edges of the 'star' looked more round than sharp and some spikes were bigger while some were oddly small. "...I'll take it down," Blaze muttered.

Before she could get back on the bed, Amy grabbed her by the arm. "No, it's okay!" she quickly said. "It doesn't have to be perfect. You made it, so you added your own touch to it in a way, y'know?" she explained. "Hopefully that makes sense."

Blaze looked at her, then at the deformed star. "I guess you're right. You've taught me many things in the first hour that we've met, Amy." Blaze smiled at her.

"Aw shucks, really?" Amy asked, humbly scratching the back of her head. "Thank you very much, Blaze! This is a great start to an even greater friendship!" she squealed, holding her hand up for a high-five.

Blaze stared at her hand and blushed. "We're...friends?" she asked timidly.

"Of course!" Amy exclaimed. She shook her hand, which was still in the air. "Please don't leave me hanging," she muttered.

Blaze noticed her hand and quickly apologized. "Oh, sorry!" She raised her hand and gave her a high-five.

"Alright!" Amy was ecstatic; she already has a new friend! Sprinting towards the window and looking down at the plaza, Amy turned to Blaze. "Hey, do you want to explore the campus?" she asked. "I'll just fix my clothes and bed later."

"Oh, yes, of course." Blaze went to her bookbag and pulled out her phone and wallet. "We need to familiarize ourselves with the place so we don't get lost."

Amy scratched her face nervously while she put her shoes back on. "But um, before we do that, can we go to my friend's room first?" When Blaze looked at her with wide eyes, she quickly waved her hands. "I'm sorry! If you don't want to meet too many people too quickly, you can go alone if you want!"

"No...no, it's okay," Blaze said slowly. A small smile eased onto her face. "I would love to meet your friend. I just...find it hard to socialize with other people. People tend to refer to me as uptight most of the time," she stated, before looking back at the plaza, which was littered with people. "I don't want to walk around by myself either. I will be more at ease if I'm with friends. I get too...jumpy."

"Aw, Blaze," Amy cooed, giving her a small hug. "Okay, first of all, I don't think you're uptight at all! Second, yeah, I totally get you. I would've been just as nervous as you were if I walked around by myself!" She smiled sweetly. "And third, it's dangerous to go alone, hehe!" She chuckled to herself for that reference.

Blaze chuckled then motioned towards the door. "Well, then shall we go?"

"Yup, let's!" Amy quickly grabbed her phone from her bag of clothes, then went out the door with Blaze. Once they were at the now empty hallway, Amy handed the keys to Blaze. "Let me just tell you right now that I tend to be quite forgetful, so maybe it's best that you keep the keys," she explained while they were walking.

Blaze nodded and pocketed the keys. They both stopped when Amy knocked at a door. "Yo, Cream! Can Blaze and I come in?"

Blaze was surprised at how close their rooms were. She heard a squeal coming from the inside. "No way, you brought your roommate with you!?"

Amy chuckled. "Yep. Now come on, let us in!" She was about to knock on the door again before it was opened by the cheerful rabbit.

"About time you got here!" she told Amy, then turned to Blaze. "Oh, you must be Blaze!" she greeted, smiling at the cat, who nervously smiled back at her. "Come in!"

She stepped aside then ran towards her bed, jumping on it. "Rouge! They're here!" When Amy and Blaze stepped in, Cream held her hand out to Blaze. "I'm Cream the Rabbit! Nice to meet you!" Blaze immediately flushed and meekly shook her hand.

Amy smiled at the two, then turned to Cream's roommate. "You must be Rouge. I'm Amy," she greeted.

Rouge closed her magazine and winked at Amy, waving at the both of them from her bed. "Hello there, sweeties. Rouge the Bat, at your service." She grinned, before motioning at Cream. "Cream has quite the taste in fashion. She squealed at my stilettos when I came in awhile ago."

"And guys, look at her bags!" Cream squealed, gently caressing the suitcases. "From Chanel's Spring 2016 accessories! How can I not fall in love!?" She hugged one of the bags to her chest and sighed dreamily.

Rouge chuckles, clearly amused at the eccentric rabbit. "Honey, if you love it that much, I can hit my mom up and ask her for one," she suggested.

"Now that," Cream pointed, "would be amazing, except I'm not one to take advantage of people I've just met. Hit her up once we're real besties, Rouge." She chuckled at Amy's face and asked, "What?"

"For a second there I thought you were seriously gonna drop your morals and just take it," Amy muttered, scratching her head. Cream pouted and almost looked offended, which made her laugh.

Blaze sat down beside Rouge and nodded. "Yes, it would be quite rude. I'd rather wait until I'm sure that I deserve such a gift," she remarked. She flushed and waved her hand at Rouge. "...I hope I didn't sound like I offended you." She started fidgeting with her hands again.

Rouge shook her head and placed her arm around Blaze's shoulder, pulling her close. "Oh, kitty, it's fine. You don't look like the kind of person who would attack someone just cause," she assured. She suddenly dropped her smile and narrowed her eyes, hissing, "Unlike those two girls though. I'm sure you gals know them."

Amy perked up, eyes going wide. "You don't mean that red fox and pink hedgehog, right?"

Rouge chuckled darkly and glanced at her polished nails. "Who else would I be referring to? Those two look like they're looking for trouble, and if they can't find it, they won't hesitate to create it," she said, sneaking a glance out her window.

Cream shivered and rubbed her arms. "Just talking about them makes me scared," she whimpered.

Blaze actually scoffed and put on a stern look. "They certainly look like a pair of troublesome delinquents. However, my senses tell me that they're not the only ones looking to raise hell in this school," she murmured. Looking at all three of them, then out the window, she sighed. "We best be careful when exploring the school," she advised.

"Gosh, wouldn't it be crazy if they actually formed a group? Like some sort of gang?" Amy asked, furrowing her brows and looking worriedly at Blaze and Rouge.

Rouge blew a strand of hair from her face and crossed her arms. "If they do, they better not turn this school into hell. Some of us would like to study and get on with our lives, thank you very much," she muttered, causing Amy and Cream to laugh.

"Hell isn't somewhere you go to; hell is something you bring with you," Blaze said in a sagely voice, causing everyone to 'ooh'.

Amy clapped her hands and cheered, while Cream put her hands to her mouth in shock while she laughed. Rouge smirked and clapped at Blaze. "Damn, you aren't named Blaze for nothing. Solid burn there, girl!" she cheered.

A small smile appeared on Blaze's face as she shrugged meekly. "It's the truth," she said. "Shall we go and start our exploration?"

Amy glanced around the bland room and whined, "But Cream and Rouge haven't even decorated their room yet! The interior decorator in me is going crazy!"

Cream stood up and started pushing Amy out the door. "Yeah, even more of a reason for us to get out of this room then! See, it works out!" she giggled at her whining best friend.

Blaze and Rouge smiled, getting up and following them outside. "Well, once Cream and I started talking about fashion, we couldn't really stop," Rouge said, shrugging as she locked the door.

"Oh, we are going to get along just swimmingly well then," Amy muttered and smirked, making them all laugh. They all got into the elevator.

* * *

"Not even two hours and everyone's already out and about," Blaze noted, slightly wincing as the sun's rays attacked her eyes.

"Yeah, because unlike Amy, everyone else doesn't care about their room that much," Cream teased, nudging Amy's side.

Amy swiped her hand away and pouted. "Oh, hush! I'll get over it," she said, walking ahead of them.

She noticed the groups of friends sitting amongst the clean grass, holding foods from some of the stands that were set up along the path. Some were out in the open, while some stuck to the shade that the tall trees provided. Amy noticed how lively and packed the plaza was. Some sat by the fountain in the center, laughing and talking amongst themselves, and some already looked like they were up to no good.

As they were taking it all in, Rouge noticed the red fox and pink hedgehog to her left walking beside them, though slightly behind. "Girls, quick, look to your right," Rouge warned. "Delinquents at seven o'clock," she whispered, motioning with her head. The girls walked faster and and kept their eyes to the side hoping that the two girls wouldn't notice them, especially Cream.

"You think Scourge is already out?" the pink hedgehog gruffly asked her companion, who grunted in response.

"Dude's probably threatening his roommate to keep his shit to himself," the red fox cackled, flipping her fiery red hair. "I bet he's gonna keep the whole room to himself and make the poor loser sleep in the hallway or something."

The pink hedgehog shrugged. "Eh, who knows? If he has a friend, he can just crash in their room instead," she muttered, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

The red fox rolled her eyes and groaned, leaning her head back. "Quit being a smartass, Rosy. You're ruining this."

Rosy shrugged again. "Yeah, well, it's logical if you think with your head and not your sex appeal, Fiona," she snapped back. When Fiona glared at her, she sneered and chuckled darkly.

"I'm guessing they're one of _those_ people, huh?" Amy whispered to the group, side-glancing at Fiona, who pouted and took out her phone, opening the front cam to see if the yellow bow perched on her head was out of place.

Just as Rouge was about to tell her to save it for later, Rosy's ears perked up. "Hey, you four," she grumbled at the four of them, making all of them stop walking. "Already whisperin' some shit, huh? Sheesh, are first impressions _that_ powerful?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Blaze stood still and glared daggers at the vulgar hedgehog while Cream shrieked and hid behind her. Amy and Rouge placed their hands on their hips and stared at the duo. "Sorry, you two just seem overall unpleasant, y'know?" Rouge said in a monotone voice. "So if you ladies don't mind, we'll be on our way."

Just as the four of them were about to walk away, Fiona laughed, pocketing her phone. "Hm, if Rosy and I are one of _those people,"_ she said, making air quotes with her fingers, "the hell are you four? The wimps?" She smirked at Cream, who shook behind Blaze. "The losers?" Amy fumed when their eyes met. "The boring nerds?" Blaze blushed, but she continued to glare at the red fox. "Or wait! Are you guys the retards with absolutely no fashion sense?" Rouge's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

"Fi, come on, it's the first fucking day. Can you not be a stereotypical bitch, please?" Rosy whined, pulling on Fiona's arm.

Fiona ripped her arm off her grasp and yelled, "Well, Pinky, you're the one who stopped them first! You started this shit!"

Rosy raised her hands despite looking irritated as hell. "Alright, fine, I am _so_ sorry. Can we go now?" she growled.

In spite of her apology, Blaze narrowed her eyes at Fiona. "I suggest you stop saying that offensive slur," she warned, noting Fiona's use of the word 'retard'. "Autistic people take great offense at that word."

Fiona laughed again and grinned at the lavender feline. "What, 'retard'? I say whatever the fuck I want, pussy cat. Plus, it's not my fault that they're born stupid and useless-"

"Fiona!" Rosy yelled, causing Fiona to glance at her. She was about to snap back but she shut her mouth. "I swear, Fiona, if you don't shut the hell up, you're just going to make our stay here all the more terrible." Rosy glared at her then looked to the group with what they assumed was an apologetic look. In reality, she just shrugged at them. "Come on, Scourge is probably at the plaza already. Alicia's most likely with him."

Fiona relented, but not before huffing at the four girls and snickering at their enraged faces. Well, minus Cream, who was still scared out of her mind.

"The absolute _nerve_ of those girls!" Amy shrieked, her face flushed with anger. "That Rosy girl was actually a bit collected, which was not at all what I expected, but _Fiona_! Ugh, just saying her name makes me angry!"

Rouge nodded and cracked her knuckles. "Yup. She's practically asking for it with that stinking attitude. If it weren't for Rosy stopping her, I would've punched her."

Cream finally decided to speak up. Taking a shaky breath, she looked at the girls. "Girls, come on, I don't want to say it, but Rosy's right. This is the first day; it'd be really bad for our overall image if we're already causing trouble," Cream reasoned.

Blaze, who was still fuming, managed to calm down and nodded with the rabbit. "As much as I despise them, Cream is right. It's not wise to get on anyone's bad side, especially in a place like this. Whether it's good or bad, people love to feed off of drama."

Cream and Blaze's words made Rouge and Amy calm down, but they both still had a scowl on their face. "Oh, alright. You both have a point," Amy sighed. "I guess we should just hope that Rosy's always around to keep her in check and if not, Cream, Blaze, I'm trusting you both to hold Rouge and I back," Amy said, pointing to Blaze and Cream with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, no one insults my fashion sense and walks away with all of their limbs attached!" Rouge yelled, raising her fist in the direction the two girls went.

Rubbing her temples, Cream sighed. "You know what? We should just forget this whole thing happened and just explore the campus like we're supposed to. Surely we'll meet some nicer people," she suggested.

The other three nodded to this and they all continued walking down the path. With Fiona and Rosy no longer around, they all relaxed from their tense postures. They all agreed that they'd check out the plaza once they've seen everything else because if what Rosy said is correct, their friends are there. From what they've already seen, their frienes must be similar in attitude. After what just happened, they all want nothing more than to avoid the them at all costs.

Once they reached the crossways, they noticed that the path to the boys' dorms was already littered with chaos. There was a group of boys chugging down beer while resting on the grass. Cream and Rouge's sharp ears picked up on loud music being played from a beatbox that was placed on the path. Amy noticed some guys running around in their underwear slapping each other with their rolled up shirts, much to her horror. Blaze cringed at another group of boys who were shamelessly checking out some of the girls who were passing by.

"Well ain't this fricking lovely," Amy muttered, tearing her eyes away from the building. The other girls did the same, and just as they were walking away, they noticed some bags falling to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Rouge yelled, seeing more bags being thrown from a window. The girls quickly scanned the place, then noticed a hedgehog who was...floating?

"Dude, seriously!?" the grey hedgehog shrieked, pulling at his unique quills, which were sticking out in five different directions. That wasn't even what was surprising, since the hedgehog was levitating in the air. "I'm not sure if you know this, but we _share this room_! You know what 'share' means right? Cause I got a dictionary that would love to make contact with your skull!" he screamed, dodging another bag that was thrown at him. He looked absolutely furious and ready to kill.

A green hedgehog with red sunglasses perched on his head looked out the window and scowled at the floating grey hedgehog. "Christ, you look like you have a fucking marijuana leaf stuck to your head _and_ you can fly? How wonderful!" he said with fake happiness. His grin immediately disappeared and he jabbed a finger in the grey hedgehog's direction. "Look, this room is _mine_ , got it? I ain't sharing this shit with nobody, so why don't you move on over and sleep in your loser friend's room?" the hedgehog demanded.

The hedgehog's quills spiked up in response and he glared at the gruff madman. "What the heck!? You just expect me to crash in someone else's room like some freeloader!?" he shrieked again, wanting nothing more than to pummel the egotistical maniac.

The other hedgehog simply laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh man, how could I assume you had friends with _that_ haircut? Of course you fucking don't!" He laughed again and jiggled his keys in triumph. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting for me. I'm already fucking late." Before he could hear the hedgehog's response, he closed the window and locked it.

"Oh, come _on_!" the hedgehog groaned, placing his hands to his face as he slowly descended to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground, he shouted, "I already hate this place!" He was shaking, his face and ears were burning, and he felt his eyes tearing up.

"Um, hello?" a meek voice behind him greeted. When the hedgehog turned around, Blaze shyly waved at him and smiled. "While you were arguing with that imbecile, my friends and I took the liberty to fix your things. Some of your belongings fell out, so I hope we didn't misplace anything."

His eyes widened at Blaze's words and looked behind her. His bags were neatly piled on top of each other, while Rouge, Cream, and Amy waved at him, all three of them grinning. Blaze noticed his state of shock and held out her hand. "Um, my name is Blaze the Cat. You are...?"

Blinking, he turned back to her and blushed at the kind gesture. He shakily took her hand and exclaimed, "I'm Silver! Uh, thank you so, so, so, _so_ much for doing all that for me. You and your friends really didn't need to-"

"Hush. I insisted that we help. We couldn't just stand there and leave you on your own," Blaze stated, grabbing him by the hand and leading him towards the girls, with Amy and Cream silently squealing at the sight.

Silver blushed again and tried to hide it by burying his head in jacket. Some guys were looking at the girls, who weren't even supposed to be here, but they didn't mind. Especially when they thought the four of them looked like perfect eye candy. Rouge noticed their prying eyes and simply rolled her eyes at them.

"Hey there! I didn't know you were such an avid comic book reader! One of your bags was filled to the brim with them!" Amy chirped, then placed her hand at her chest. "My name is Amy Rose."

Cream tilted her head to the side and smiled politely at the bewildered hedgehog. "I'm Cream. Nice to meet you! If only we met under better circumstances though," she said, sweatdropping at the entire situation.

"Rouge the Bat. Pleasure," Rouge greeted. She eyed Silver's quills, making him shrink due to self-consciousness. "I _love_ your hair. It's wild and rambunctious." Silver's eyes widened again and he muttered a thank you to the bat.

Blaze coughed and looked at Silver. "I've only known them for a very short time, but they're lovely people," she noted. Turning to the girls, she motioned a hand at Silver. "This is Silver."

"Hello, girls," Silver greeted, waving at them. He raised up his right hand, which started glowing with a teal aura. The same aura started to surround his bags and they all levitated beside him. "I can't thank you girls enough for rearranging them. Really, the least that guy could do was leave them in the hallway." He didn't seem to notice the girls' shocked stares at his magnificent psychokinesis and started walking down the path. "I was just about to leave when Scourge decided to be a massive prick and threw all of my stuff out."

They started walking with him. Cream's eyes widened and she turned to the group. "Isn't he the one Rosy mentioned not too long ago?"

Rouge scoffed and crossed her arms. "Seeing as Silver here was so unfairly treated, I'm about a hundred and ten percent sure he's in cahoots with them," she muttered.

Silver's bags continued to levitate behind him as the group walked down the crossways. His brows furrowed and he tilted his head. "Care to fill me in, girls?"

Amy looked at his floating bags with amazement before finally turning to him. "Let's just say you're roommate's not the only douche in this campus," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Her grumpiness didn't last long, as her eyes lit up again. "But good thing Blaze here decided that we should help you out! We were too shocked at the whole thing to do anything, really." Amy chuckled and sheepishly scratched her head.

Silver's eyes went wide, then he turned to Blaze. The feline immediately blushed and waved her hands at the startled hedgehog. "I...I just thought it was appropriate that we fix your things for you. You're having a bad enough day as it is," she explained, fidling with her sweater's collar.

"Wow," Silver uttered. "I...Thank you, Blaze, seriously! I owe you!" He grinned, making his luggage bounce excitedly behind him.

As Blaze protested and said that it was okay with her face beet red, the rest of the girls huddled and chuckled to themselves.

"I think we got ourselves a cute little ship here, don't we girls?" Cream whispered, smirking at the duo. "I'm beyond excited for how their chemistry's going to turn out! I can already imagine so many things!" She smirked, snickering to herself.

Amy squealed, bouncing slightly as they walked. "I'm definitely going to ask her what she thinks of him later!" she said, hoping that she doesn't forget.

Rouge grins, before suddenly looking serious. "Yeah, but Silver's gonna have to stay at someone else's room. I think his stuff'll just get wrecked if he tries to go back to his room," she muttered, feeling sorry for the poor hedgehog.

"Yeah, I hear you," Silver says, suddenly next to her. "Not only will Scourge wreck my stuff, but he'll probably wreck _me_ as well. The guy is hella strong! He flung my bags out the window like they were paper, and my bags are heavy, mind you!" He patted one of the floating bags beside him.

"Silver...won't your psychokinetic abilities take a toll on your head?" Blaze asked, worried that he might strain himself. Cream and Amy giggled to themselves, yet she doesn't notice.

Silver scratched his head and pondered. "Well, it depends on how heavy the object is. I've carried a lot of things during the entirety of my life so my mind can take the weight. Just not too long if it's really heavy, I guess," he explained.

"Maybe you can carry Blaze in your arms too while you're at it," Cream whispered to Amy, causing the both of them to giggle again. Rouge overhears and smiles, simply shaking her head at the two.

As the group walked, they encountered even more people. Some raised their brows at Silver and his floating luggage, causing him to blush and bring them closer to his body. Some more boys eyed the girls, particularly Rouge, who simply smirked at them. Blaze, on the other hand, felt very conscious at all of the attention. Cream and Amy don't seem to notice, as they're too busy marveling at the sights that the campus offered. Cream would even take a selfie here and there.

Soon enough, the five of them reached one of the three buildings surrounding the plaza. While it wasn't as big or grand as the main building, it was still an impressive sight to look at. Rouge whistled and looked up to examine the rest of the building. "How extra can this university get?"

Cream shrugged, examining the gardens in front of the building. "As extra as it gets," she giggled, plucking a flower and placing it on her hair.

There were people surrounding the entrance, mostly groups of friends doing their own exploring. Blaze almost cringed at the amount of people and immediately stuck to Silver, who was keeping his head low; people were still looking at him and his bags. Meanwhile, Amy was excited as all hell.

She ran up the stairs leading to the front entrance and spread her arms. "Ah, college! A place filled with endless possibilities!" she yelled, causing some people to look at her, but she didn't care. Her friends, on the other hand, simply smiled at her as Rouge laughed.

Just as she was about to motion her friends over, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew past her. She gasped at how strong it was and tripped, flailing her arms to find the stairs' railing for support. Her hands couldn't grasp anything as she was standing too far and she yelped helplessly as her face prepared to collide with the stairs.

She could hear her friends shout and she thought that that was the last thing she heard before she passed out, but when she realized that she was somehow still conscious and felt no pain, she very slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't worry, Amy! I got you!" Silver assured, reaching out his hand towards her. Amy's wide eyes looked at her body, which was surrounded in a teal aura. She looked at Silver's bags, which were on the floor as he continued to focus his power on her. She also noticed that she was stuck mid-fall, with the stairs only an inch away from her face. As some looked at the scene with astonishment, Silver slowly lifted his hand and placed her on the ground beside their group.

Amy was still trying to process what just happened, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her dazed state and looked towards Blaze, who was worriedly eyeing her, with Rouge and Cream right behind her doing the same.

"Hey, you okay?" Cream slowly asked. When the rabbit noticed how Amy's eyes were still wide, she muttered, "Yeah, I'd be like that too." She tried to lighten her mood.

"But did you guys see that?" Rouge exclaimed with her eyes wide, motioning towards the top of the stairs. "There was this _thing_ , this person, that ran past her! Don't tell me I'm the only one that saw."

Silver looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I saw it too. It was a blue blur. Man, they must be so fast!" he stated, before suddenly smiling. "Oh man, just like the Flash! Do they have the speed force too?" He whispered the last part to himself.

Blaze heard him and sweatdropped, then she tapped his shoulder. "I'm assuming this Flash is someone from your comic books. Now's not really the time, Silver," she muttered to him, making him quickly apologize and scratch his head, yet he was still grinning. She found his dorkiness cute.

"Whoever they are," Amy suddenly spoke, causing everyone to turn to her, "I want to meet them." Her eyes were wide, scanning the nearby plaza for the mysterious speedster.

And that's that! I'm really sorry if it took a while for me to get this next part out. I'm still getting used to writing again, since I experienced this massive writer's block and couldn't write anything good for around a year. I think I'm finally getting used to it though, so that's good!

I think I'm happy with how this chapter went down, especially with the way I introduced Silver. He was actually supposed to appear in the next chapter but I managed to write him in here and introduce Scourge while I'm at it. I hope I did a good job in establishing the girls' friendship, seeing as that was the purpose of this chapter. Overall, I think I'm satisfied with this! I think.

Hopefully, it won't take long for me to write the next chapter. Maybe our blue speedster will be in it ;) Until then, my fellow readers!

~ kangaroo


End file.
